Good Mourning
is the first episode of the sixth season and the 103rd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The hospital staff is left to deal with the aftermath of George's passing. Hitting the staff hard, they all find unique ways to get through the various stages of grief. George's mom returns, faced with the difficult task of deciding what to do with his organs. Full Summary ‎ The doctors fight to save both Izzie and George's lives. Izzie suddenly opens her eyes and responds to the chief, in George's surgery, he dies. Owen asks if anyone knows if George was a donor and Callie falls backwards and begins to hyperventialate. Day 1 Izzie tries to take the tube out of her mouth and Richard allows her but Meredith appears and asks for Bailey. Bailey and the chief enter George OR where Owen tries to help Callie and Derek tells them that George's ICP went through the roof, they did everything but he died. Bailey looks on in shock and Richard asks them to close George up in case his mother wants to see him. Amanda finds Mark and Lexie and asks who George is because everyone is saying that the John Doe is George. Lexie and Mark don't answer but just run to find out the truth. Alex convinces Meredith and Cristina not to tell Izzie because she almost died. Izzie then tells Alex to fet her her phone because she had adream with George in it and knows that he will die if he joins the army. Mark and Lexie find Bailey and Callie in the scrub room and Lexie asks why they think that John Doe is George and when Callie tells her that Meredith somehow found out, Lexie tells them that the John Doe is too tall and that it can't be George. All George's friends confront Meredith about what happened so to make sure whether it is George, Callie goes into the room to see if the man has a mole shaped like Texas on his right hand like George does. She starts sobbing and confirms that its George. Everyone's pagers start beeping and Richard tells them all to start working to save the lives they can, like George saved Amanda's life. Arizona begins to do an exam on a teenager with a worried mother. Louise O'Malley finishes talking with Richard and sobbing, she asks Callie to decide what should happen to George's organs because in God's eyes Callie is still his wife. While waiting for a trauma, Owen holds Cristina's hand but they step into action quickly when an ambulance arrives. Owen rushes the woman (who's arms were amputated) into the hospital but Cristina is stopped by the patient's two friends who drive up with a towel holding their friend's arms. Arizona tries to comfort Callie in the pit but fails and her patient's mother asks if they should go to another hospital because everybody is a mess but Arizona tells her that Andy will be her priority. Meanwhile Callie tries to copnvince Alex that he has to tell Izzie so that she can say goodbye to George and help Callie decide what should happen with his organs. Owen tells the two girls that they can reattach the girl's hands and Cristina asks them to wait int the waiting room so she can update them and get information on their patient. Derek is greeted by Larry Jennings who shocks him by offering him the position of chief of surgery at Seattle Grace. Alex walks into Izzie's room and asks her to not panic and stay alive for him because he needs her. He tells her George is brain dead. A while later, Callie goes through the organ donation forms with Izzie and Izzie decides that George would donate everything. Arizona approaches Bailey and asks her for help diagnosing a patient but Bailey refuses to help as she is grieving for George but Arizona begs her to help as she has no idea what is wrong so Bailey eventually gives in. Derek comforts Meredith but Alex calls Meredith away to come with him as he brings Izzie to see George. Amanda sobs hysterically and leaves the room and Izzie also starts to cry. Arizona writes a perscription for Andy and says that if the pain doesn't go away then to return where she can do some more extensive, and more painfull, exams. Derek finds Richard and warns him that the board are blaming him for the bad ranking and have asked Derek to take his job so he tells Richard to make a plan. Richard doesn't respond and just leaves as Callie pages him with her decision. Cristina goes out to the waiting room and finds the two girls gone. She then orders Lexie to be the patient's friend who has both arms but cannot move them and a missing leg. Before the surgeons harvest George's organs Bailey talks to each surgeon, asking who gets them. Day 7 Owen and Cristina kiss passionately in the on call room but Owen refuses to have sex with her because his therapist doesn't want him to yet. Lexie comforts her new "friend" who will have a physical therapist come in later and hopefully get her arms moving. Later at the funeral, Izzie walks away from George's coffin and Alex, Cristina and Meredith follow. They all start laughing hysterically at how the priest is using rock song lyrics, Amanda is crying harder than George's mother, Meredith got married on a post-it, Izzie and Alex gor properly married and George got hit by a bus. They laugh even harder when Amanda walks by but soon stop. At a bar, Richard asks Derek to back off so he can think about what is happening with the board and what happened to George. At the hospital Lexie cries about what a bad friend she was to George and Mark attempts to cheer her up and asks her, because so many of the girls liked George, if he was hung. Day 10 Bailey tells Izzie she can finally leave the hospital, she is a cancer patient but no longer a surgical one and Izzie surprises her with a hug. Arizona appears down in the pit and sees Andy in severe pain. 3 days since her lat surgery, Clara still can't move her fingers and Owen warns her that her mother would want to know but Clara does not take his advice. Callie walks into the chief's office and asks her about her application to become resident but he says that Dr. Cheng is still putting off his retirement so it won't happen. She complains that everyone pages her and she basically runs ortho and that Cheng is just a dinosaur and the chief yells that he is too. Callie leaves, telling Richard he'll regret it. Meanwhile, Larry Jennings tries to bribe Derek to make a decision because he is running out of time. Callie storms into an elevator with Bailey and suddenly breaks down crying. Day 11 Meredith runs into Amanda who complains of insomnia problems as she sees George all the time, she asks Meredith if she does too but Meredith refuses to answer and writes her a perscription. Alex puts Andy in an MRI machine but Arizona asks him to be taken out after the chief confronts her for doing expensive test and assuming that the hospital will pay. Day 13 Mark hammers on Callie's door who appears, sobbing hysterically about losing George, having to get a new job and not seeing her friends again and that Arizona keeps bringing her donuts. Izzie and Alex walk in on Derek and Meredith having sex on the stairs and Derek throws them the keys to the trailer telling them that it's their new home. Owen is confronted by Loise O'Malley who asks for the full story on how George decided to join the army and Owen explains that George had amazing potential and wanted to save lives and that Loise should be very proud. Lexie says goodnight to Clara but is surprised when Clara is unexcited about moving her fingers. Lexie tells Clara that she should call her mother because it is a miracle she lived but Clara calls her a stupid bitch and tells her she should have let her die. Clara starts screaming and bleeding. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez as Dr. Calliope 'Callie' Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Alexandra 'Lexie' Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starring *Martha Plimpton as Pam *Debra Monk as Louise O'Malley *Shannon Lucio as Amanda *Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings *Zoe Boyle as Clara *Zack Shada as Andy Co-Starring *Jim Metzler as Priest *Emily Roche as Jo *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Alicia Hannah as Jasmine *Mark Saul as Dr. Steve Mostow *Molly Kidder as Intern Megan *Joseph Williamson as Intern Pierce *Winston Story as Intern Leo *Gloria Garayua as Intern Graciella *Tymberlee Chanel as Intern Claire *Lori Yeghiayan as ND Surgeon #1 *Tony Casale as Surgeon #2 *Ray Ford as Ray the Paramedic Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Good Mourning, originally sung by Talib Kweli & Hi-Tek. *This episode scored 17.03 million viewers. *Jessica Capshaw joins the main cast as Arizona Robbins as of this episode. *This is the first episode in which T.R. Knight does not appear as George O'Malley. *In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Shonda Rhimes has said that she requested T.R. Knight to return for the Season 6 premiere, to see George's last day, from when he left the hospital to when he would later return as John Doe. Source Gallery Quotes *'Richard:' You people answer your pages! George O'Malley jumped in front of a bus today. He knew what he was doing and he did it anyway. And he did it to save a life. So, I'm not gonna allow you doctors to stand here. There are lives on the line. There are lives we can save. So, if George O'Malley can jump in front of a bus, we can answer our damn pages. So, lets go. (To himself) Damn it. Damn it O'Malley. ---- *'Owen:' Mrs. O'Malley, I didn't know him like you knew him. I didn't know him long. But, he had tremendous potential as a trauma surgeon. He was very fast on his feet. He could think and act simultaneously under intense pressure. He had tremendous potential. And, you know, he was impatient. He wanted to become better, faster. He wanted to save more lives. He was good. And he was thoughtful and generous. I think in the end, I think he was heroic and noble. And I liked him very much. And I think he gave you a good reason to be very very proud. ---- *'Callie:' (crying) My ex husband died, he died. He actually got hit by a bus. George got hit by a bus. And now... now I have to get a new job and I'm never gonna see my friends anymore and Arizona keeps bringing me doughnuts! *'Mark:' Is this place for sale? It's nice. *'Callie:' What? *'Mark:' Oh, nothing. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes